


katsuki’s greatest fear

by zanecore



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: F, Gen, Suicide, hella tw, no spoilers dw, platonic kiribaku - Freeform, theyre all dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanecore/pseuds/zanecore
Summary: katsuki gets hit with a nightmare quirk, which causes him to see his greatest fear.
Kudos: 12





	katsuki’s greatest fear

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of an rp which is why it’s so short!  
> anything in italics is what he sees, anything not is what those around him see, bold is just for emphasis :)

the blonde was confused, a harsh glare towards the new female until he was touched. when this happened, the blonde immediately saw something completely different. he blinked, hard, and _the scenery around him began to change.  
the blonde sat was in the middle of a city, that was destroyed. he frantically looked around, and saw the familiar head of yellow hair in the rubble. his instincts kicked in, and he ran to kaminari, pushing away rocks and concrete. when he finally pulled him out of the rubble, his dear friend was covered in blood and ash. _  
bakugou gasped, as he stared down at his lap now. tears welled up in his eyes, as he gazed down. to everyone else, he was looking at nothing, but to him, he saw one of the worst things he’s ever seen. “ kaminari-! “  
 _as he stared down, he searched for help, red eyes looking every which way. the blonde set down his friend, and ran up the pile of broken building, but what he saw on the other side was traumatizing._  
 _scattered across the rocky area, lay every single one of his classmates. they were all dead, in a number of ways._

_poles stabbed through bodies, shot to death, some were even decapitated, their heads lying a foot or two away from their bloodied bodies. one of them, uraraka to be exact, was sprawled on the ground in front of him, and she had been burnt until she was nearly unrecognizable.  
  
he sunk to his knees, as he looked around at the _ _bodies._

tears streamed down his face, and his face was twisted into one of horror, anger, and sadness. “ nononono **NO!** “ he screamed, staring around the room. his breathing was ragged and he clutched his chest, body shaking so hard he may cause an earthquake.   
_“ katsuki. “ a voice called, from somewhere in the area, and immediately bakugou recognized it. it was his best friend, kirishima. the ash blonde ran to the sound, and he choked at the sight._

_kirishima laid there, knives through his hands and legs, pinning him to the ground. there was gashes in his stomach, and they were bleeding just as much as his arms were. his head had blood trickling down it, as if he got slammed to the ground in on his head. katsuki pulled out the knives without a word, and stated down at his red-headed friend._

katsuki was choking on his sobs by now, as he seemingly stared at nothing. “ kirishima, NO! “ he screamed, his fists clenched as he nearly could no longer breathe. “ please don’t die on me, i’ll get you to safety please! “  
 _” bakugou.. stop it. just leave, you need to leave before they come back. “_  
” no, i’m not leaving! please, just come with me- “  
 _kirishima weakly pushed away katsuki, with a sob. “ just go, they can’t take you too. ”_  
“ NO- “  
  
 _kirishima grabbed a knife, and before bakugou could react, plunged it into his heart area. he coughed up more blood, using a hand to grab the others arm. he squeezed it as hard as he could, before the grip slowly loosened.  
_  
” KIRISHIMA! “ katsuki basically screamed, as he clenched his fists so hard, his palms bled. the male could barely breathe as he choked on his sobs, leaning over on the couch. his ears rang as he shut his eyes so he didn’t have to see it. he didn’t want to see it, he didn’t want to see it, HE DIDNT WANT TO SEE IT.   
his worst fear, he just lived through his worst fear. **not only are all of his friends dead, but he couldn’t even save his best friend.**  
 ** _how pathetic._**


End file.
